A Domestic Weekend
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Sequel to Happiest Place on Earth. Things were shaping up to be a brilliant weekend. He delightful boyfriend was taking her and her brother to the beach for a day. Should be a laugh right? TenxRose
1. Chapter 1

**I'm beginning to think that this will end up a small series, being someone who has found absolute love in the man I married I know that these two have it and I want to share that journey.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs solely to the BBC; the plot is my own but the characters are not.**

Jackie Tyler wandered up the three flights of stairs that lead to her daughter's apartment. She smiled at the child at her side, coaxing him along. "Tony hurry up love, Rosie said if you're a good boy tonight she'll take you for McDonalds."

Little Tony Tyler's eyes shone. "They have Jake and Finn toys there right now!"

Jackie had no idea about that Adventure Time show. Tony loved it; apparently Rose's new boyfriend did too. Tony had said that when he stayed over the weekend previous the man had come over from his flat next door to have a bowl of cereal and watch the show with the tot while Rose slept in. Jackie herself had yet to meet the man; Mickey had told her that this man – The Doctor – was in his thirties with a teenage daughter, Mickey had always been like a big brother to Rose making it easy for Jackie to understand why he wasn't too fond of him.

'_Jackie I'm terrified he'll be another Jimmy Stone and I can't see Rose like that again. I just can't.'_

"Rose darling we're here!" Jackie yelled out while opening the door. She put Tony's bag down in the hallway and made her way to the living room.

"Hey mum, got time for a cuppa?" Rose said, moving Tony from her lap and ruffling his soft strawberry blonde hair. She walked into the kitchen, Jacking following behind her and filled the kettle.

"Thanks for taking Tony for the weekend again, your dad and I really appreciate it." Jackie sat down at the kitchen table and smiled. There was a blue suit jacket slung over one of the chairs and two cups and plates by the sink. She took a good look at Rose as she poured the boiling water into cups. Her hazel eyes were lit up with such pure happiness that it made Jackie want to giggle. "You look so happy Rose."

"I am mum." Rose gushed as she sat down. "The Doctor is such an amazing person; he makes everyone around him happy."

"So when am I going to meet this mysterious Doctor?" She sipped at her hot tea. "Tony acts like he's Batman or something."

Rose looked up at the clock on the wall. "He'll be home from his meeting at three thirty-ish depending on traffic. Wanna take Tony to the park for a half hour?"

"Yeah why not." She finished her tea and got up. "Tony love we're gonna go to the park, get your shoes on."

XOX

"Higher Rosie, higher!" Tony's voice was caught between screaming and laughter.

Rose giggled a little to herself as she pushed her little brother higher on the swings. While she was looking over to where her mum was chatting with someone she used to know, she didn't notice the person coming up from behind her. His hand circled her waist and pulled her close from behind.

Needless to say she screamed.

Jackie's head shot over to Rose. Tony was roaring with laughter as his sister beat on a man who was laughing equally as hard. She apologised to her friend and walked over them.

Rose had stopped beating on her boyfriend long enough to give him a hug. "Hey, how was your meeting?"

"Long and boring." He said, pulling on his hair with one hand while the other found Tony's head. "Hey Tony, I got a present for you back at my flat."

"Oh what is it?!" Tony said, his tone reaching excited very quickly.

The Doctor knelt down in front of the boy. "Let's just say that our Saturday tradition just got a lot better."

He spotted Jackie, having never met her and immediately knew who she was. "You must be Jackie, Rose's mum. Nice to finally meet you."

Jackie gave him a quick once over and smiled. Yeah she could see why Rose was so happy with him. "Lovely to meet you too Doctor; Rose and Tony talk about you all the time. "

Rose let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, you wanna come back up mum or are you going?"

"Should be going love, your dad's gonna wanna get going as quickly as possible." Jackie replied, giving her kids a quick hug. "Love you both, Tony be good for Rosie and The Doctor okay? Mummy will come get you on Sunday."

"Would you and your husband care to have dinner with us on Sunday?" The Doctor piped up. He and his beloved Rose had been dating for almost two month and he had yet to meet her dad. "We got a nice rack of lamb planned and Donna makes a wicked banana cream pie."

"I'll talk to Pete but I don't think it will be a problem." Jackie replied smiling. "See you all Sunday then."

XOX

After he had a shower and changed into a comfortable pair of lounge pants and one of his old beat-up Inspector Spacetime shirts; The Doctor walked barefoot over to Rose's flat and just walked in carrying a small box covered in cartoon printed wrap. "Tony, I got a present for you."

The small boy came skidding into the hallway and thudded into the wall with a giggle. "What did you bring me?"

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and laughed a little to himself. Tony was such a high spirited child! He handed him the package and watched him tear into it. His face displayed a look of pure glee as he screamed joyfully and began simultaneously ripping into the plastic and shedding his current clothes. "Doctor you're the best ever! Rosie he got me Finn pj's!"

Rose came out of the kitchen where she was tidying up before they she went out to pick up dinner. "That's awesome did you say thank you?"

"Thank you Doctor!" He beamed up and began pulling the new pyjama's on.

The Doctor kissed Rose softly and walked into her living room. He sat down and Rose put on her coat. It never ceased to amaze her how easily they had slipped into each other's lives; it was as though they had been together for years, not months. They ate breakfast together every morning even if it was a quick bowl of cereal at his place before her shift started or sometimes he'd make her breakfast while she slept as he was an early riser. Every evening they had dinner and watched the telly for a bit or play a game of cards with Donna before they went home. They'd only spent the night together a few times since they had started dating and although the feeling was there; sex was something that they were quite shy approaching, preferring to cuddle and other not quite completely naked things.

"Alright, I'm going to McDonalds, Doctor I know what you want but what kind of Grumpy Meal you want Tony?" She asked, pulling her keys from the basket by the front door.

"Nuggets!" Tony yelled back, pushing the floppy white hat out of his eyes and sending his sister a beaming smile. "And if they have the Ice King toy I want that one please."

"I'll be back soon alright, try not to burn the place down." She shot a smile at the pair of the couch watching Cartoon Network. "Love you both."

She quickly headed down the stairs and unlocked her Beetle. Jumping in, she turned on the radio, buckled up and began the quick drive to the nearest McDonalds. Pulling up at a red light; she checked her phone and put on her new Daft Punk CD – having enough time left to find her favourite track before the light changed and off she went.

The drive-thru was packed so she decided to go in where it was fairly empty. After placing her order she stood to one side and sipped on her banana milkshake; checking her Facebook.

She squeaked.

_**Doctor Noble**__ is in a relationship with __**Rose Tyler**_

Her finger flew up to her notifications so that she could accept immediately; grinning the entire time. She sighed contentedly and looked back to the counter as a notification popped up.

_**Jack Harkness**__ About damn time you made it FB official!_

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to grab her order; slipping her phone back in her pocket. She turned toward the door and almost collided with Jenny; coming in with some friends after school.

"Hey Jenny how was school this week?" Rose smiled, giving her a small hug.

"Boring." Jenny replied. "We ain't got no tests for a bit so it's been dull. Is my dad home tonight?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah he's watching Tony while I grabbed dinner. Did you want a ride over?"

"No that's alright; I'm having dinner here too with the girls then we're gonna go see a film." Jenny waved as she walked away. "See you later Rose and give my dad my love."

XOX

By the time Tony had demolished his food, had a plastic sword fight with the Doctor and had a bath it was almost nine. By the time Rose picked up the last of his toys and put the boy to bed; she was almost ready herself so she decided to have a quick shower. She entered her small bathroom; drawing fresh towel from the cupboard and placing it on the metal bar above the toilet while she began the shower. She removed her eye makeup before she stepped out of her clothes and hopped in to the hot water. While she showered she pondered on their plans for the next day. The Doctor had taken the weekend off to spend it with her and Tony. They were planning on driving down to Southend-on-Sea for the day so that Tony could play at the amusement park there. She still needed to make sandwiches for their picnic on the beach. Turning off the shower, she hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She gathered her dirty clothes; depositing them in the hamper next to the door as she opened it and collided with something firm.

The Doctors hand came around her waist and he pulled her in planting a kiss on her soft lips. He murmured in her ear. "Hello precious girl."

"Hello to you too." She stood there dripping water on the hardwood floor. "You should let me go and throw some clothes on."

"I think you should come and meet me on the balcony when you're done." He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"But I need to make sandwiches for the trip tomorrow." She protested as he walked away.

With the shake of a hand he walked into the living room. "Already taken care of."

Rose smiled to herself. What a wonderful man he was. She walked into her own room and pulled open the top drawer – selecting a purple tank top and a pair of Tinkerbell sleep shorts. She dressed quickly and made her way back to the living room, gasping at what she saw.

The Doctor had moved a couple of her kitchen chairs out onto the deck, one of which he was currently sitting on and had brought down his telescope. On the small folding table sat a large candle and a bottle of chilled wine. He smiled brightly at her as she approached; in his hand a glass of wine. "Come and sit with me darling; you could use a glass of wine."

"Every time I think you can't surprise me further you do." Rose took the wine and sat beside him. "You are an amazing man Danny Noble, and I love you so much."

He pulled her into his side, his hand gripping her face as he spoke. "You are magnificent Rose and I can truly say I've not been this happy in years. Now come here."

Rose laughed as he pulled her into his lap; his lips peppering kisses across her face.

The universe could wait just a couple hours longer.

XOX

**This will be a three part, one for each day of the weekend. **

**Roxy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love you guys! Would have come quicker but we were at the Edmonton Expo this weekend; my sweet little four year old niece came (her first convention) and has officially been dubbed 'The cutest little TARDIS ever!' She loves her Doctor Who and her Sunday cuddles with her Auntie Roxy are made better by the marathons they put on Space. Met the sweetest little Ten as well with his daddy dressed like Eleven! If any of my readers are Albertan let me know maybe we can meet up next year – the husband and I are going as my OTP!**

XOX

She had been awake for about an hour, choosing to curl against his rhythmically moving chest than to rise with the sun. He kissed her hair and stirred; rolling onto his side and pulling her closer to his chest. His eyes opened blearily and when he spoke his tongue was heavy with sleep. "Morning Rose, what time is it?"

"Six thirty Doctor, go back to sleep." She replied, kissing him softly. She rolled away to get up and he pulled her back by her waist.

"No don't go." The Doctor yawned, his hand stroking her bare stomach where her tank top had rolled up in the night. "Tony will be up soon anyway so you might as well stay in bed with me."

"Or I could get up now and make breakfast." She said, adding teasingly. "We can have banana pancakes."

The Doctor opened a single chocolate brown eye at her. "What are you still doing here then?"

Rose laughed and hit him with the nearest pillow to her hand. "Oi you cheeky git, you wanna have sliced pears instead?"

He stuck his tongue out, scrunching up his face before dramatically throwing an arm over his closed eyes and whining. "And here I thought you loved me!"

She jumped off the bed and lightly opened the door. "Now I know why Donna calls you Spaceman."

"Hey!" He yelled at her back as she shut her bedroom door swiftly behind her. The Doctor laughed quietly before rolling onto his back. The previous night had been magnificent and a loving grin swept across his face as he recalled how soft Rose's skin was beneath his own. It had been spontaneous; he had wanted nothing more than a glass of wine with Rose and a romantic moment to tell her just how much she meant to him. How much he loved her.

The Doctor was not one to fall in love easily, preferring to be the Tortoise in that race. He did not believe in love at first sight, preferring the notion that love was something that required time and patience. Rose had sent his logical mind tumbling the first time he clapped eyes on her, carrying that box out of the back of the moving truck. After Reinette he had absolutely no interest in dating whatsoever. He'd allowed himself to fall in love with a flighty woman and had his heartbroken for the effort, but Rose had offered him friendship and companionship; Donna had told him that she was sure Rose fancied him and to be honest, he had noticed it himself too but he was so sure that he didn't want love, he just allowed himself to enjoy the way she made him feel. It was seeing her with Tony for the first time that he was struck with the realization that he was falling in love with her. Donna had called him an idiot for taking that long to figure it out. Apparently she had known for at least a month.

A soft knock on the door followed by a small voice got him up. "Doctor, it's almost seven and Rosie said breakfast is ready."

The Doctor smiled to himself as the small blond head poked into the open door, blue eyes staring at him from under a white hat. "I'm coming Tony, let me change into my Jake jammies and I'll be right out."

The door closed and The Doctor climbed out of bed and opened the drawer that Rose kept their pyjamas, extracting the brand new yellow dog footie pyjamas that Rose had laughed at as he bought them. He pulled the hood part over his head and grinned at the manic man that stared at him from the dresser mirror. His wild brown hair stuck up out from under the hood and the ears hung down by his neck. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before he sat down with Tony. "Oh my – Rose you are such an amazing woman you know that right?"

Standing before the stove in a long pink dress and bubblegum pink wig with a tongue-in-teeth grin on her face was his beautiful Rose. "You like it? I ordered it off the internet when you said you was gonna do this for Tony. Thought it might be fun."

The Doctor stood speechless as Rose nervously twisted the hair around her finger. He brought her into a hug as he finally found his words. "Are you gonna wear that all day?"

Rose laughed. "No you twat; I'm not wandering around Southend dressed like Princess Bubblegum."

"Oh." He replied sadly. "It breakfast burning?"

XOX

Rose and the Doctor strolled hand in hand down the sand as Tony ran along the surf. She had her flip flops in her other hand, using it to hold down the material of her soft pink summer dress in the salty breeze. Taking her eyes off her brother for a second; she looked toward her Doctor. His face was lit by a contented smile as he watched Tony jump over the waves crashing in at his feet, their incredibly cliché (as he had affectionately called it as he packed their lunch into it this morning) wicker picnic basket swung in his right hand. He had rolled his trousers up close to his knees not that long ago as he had taken off after her little brother into the waves as the small boy squealed with delight at being chased. They had promised him that after lunch they would take him to Peter Pans Playground and let him ride on any ride he was tall enough to.

His eyes looked from Tony to her; causing her to blush at being caught staring and averting her eyes. "I like it when you stare at me Rose, I stare at you a lot too. I happen to think you are incredibly beautiful."

She could feel the heat on her face rising higher. "You're quite handsome yourself Doctor."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Rose, so very much."

"ROSIE I FOUND A STARFISH!" Tony yelled running back with his little red bucket in his hands. He came to a stop before the couple and showed them the small pink starfish on the bucket full of water.

"That is quite a fine starfish, what do you want to do with it?" The Doctor asked the little boy as excitement shone in his eyes.

"Can I keep it?" Tony replied. "I've got a fish tank at home."

"Starfish need saltwater Tony." Rose said. "You guys don't have one of those tanks. You're gonna have to put him back in the ocean."

"I don't wanna." Tony said, pulling the bucket to his chest. "I wanna keep Mister Pointy."

"But if you keep him, he's gonna miss his family. It would be like someone taking your daddy away." Rose told him softly. "How about you put him back and we'll get lunch set up."

The boy wandered back toward the ocean to leave Mister Pointy with his family as The Doctor pulled a thick woolen blanket out of the basket and spread it across the sand. Rose sat beside him and began pulling out Tupperware containers full of sandwiches, potato salad and a couple with something that The Doctor called Eton Mess that his family had taken on every picnic. It was strawberries and whipped cream with broken sponge cake pieces. He said it was delicious. She said he was a snob. He'd ended up flicking a spoonful of it at her face that morning and after tasting it she had agreed it was delicious.

After lunch they had been true to their word and taken the boy to the amusement park. They went on Captain Hooks Swinging Ship, the Haunted House and almost every other ride there. Then they took Tony to one of the many arcades and played countless games with him. The Doctor spent only a half hour on a camel racing machine and had gotten enough tickets to win Tony the inflatable basketball hoop that he had wanted so bad. After one last go on the rides the three went to the nearest pie and mash shop for dinner.

XOX

There was a gorgeous red sunset over the ocean as they began the drive back to London; Tony passed out in the back seat, clutching a gigantic Scooby Doo to his side. Rose looked up to the rear view mirror from the passenger's seat to check on Tony and caught The Doctors eye instead. "Thanks for today, he had a fantastic time."

"I hope you did too precious girl." He replied, reaching for her hand over the gear shift. "Think your dad's gonna like me?"

Rose smiled. She could tell he was nervous about their Sunday lunch the next day. "My dad is lovely and you make me awfully happy. All else fails he already likes Donna."

"He's met Donna already?" The Doctor asked quietly. "When?"

"You were out picking Jenny up from Sarah-Jane's when he dropped off Tony last month. Remember the night we all watched The Hobbit?" She answered. "They had a nice chat and he left right before you got home."

"Oh right, we got stuck in traffic." He said with a sigh. "Oh well, this shouldn't be too bad. Your mum is really nice."

Rose snorted. "My mum's the one you need to look out for too, she can be real vicious."

"Nah, your mum's nice." The Doctor said before turning on the radio. He was honestly nervous about meeting Pete. Mostly because he was thirteen years older than Rose. He had spoken to Donna about it a few weeks previous, worried that the difference would drive Rose away from him and he knew at this point that he loved her. Rose loved her dad to bits and he knew a daddy's girl when he saw one. Jenny was a daddy's girl through and through, and Rose's face lit up when she talked about Pete.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel a little as they re-entered London, glancing at the time on the dashboard. It was almost eight and they'd be home soon. "Did you want me to stay tonight?"

"If you'd like to." Rose said. She gulped and sucked in her breath. "So, Doctor?"

"What Rose?" He replied, glancing at her with a smile.

"I'd like to, that is if you'd like to; erm." She blew out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do – erm – well I'd like to..."

Heat rose to his neck as he caught on. "I'd like to, if you want to. I love you Rose, you know that I'd like to show you."

"I'd like that." She mumbled, flushed red and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you too Doctor."

XOX

**Well, that was the middle hope you all liked it. I don't think I'll be posting THAT scene so you can just imagine for yourselves. **

**Roxy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This final chapter of Domestic Weekend is for Ophelia Meadows for your unwavering support! Everyone should read her one-shot 'My Future, My Everything' and try and convince her she needs to post that one she's hiding.**

**We're waiting Ophelia...**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of BBC and I do not write for profit. I am however the proud Auntie of the cutest little TARDIS at this years Edmonton Expo!**

XOX

Donna sipped her coffee and opened her newspaper straight to the middle - pulling out the sport section and tossing in straight into the living room bin. She normally kept it for her brother to flick though and then toss out but lately he had been spending his weekends next door. She smiled to herself and put down her coffee in favour of her toast; hot and coated in sticky raspberry jam that was usually either eaten by the Doctor within minutes of her bringing it home from the shop, or he dipped his fingers in it. It was almost always the latter.

She sighed blissfully and put down her paper to enjoy the silence. She had not had this much peace and quiet since before he moved in.

"DONNA! I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN A.S.A.P!"

Silence shattered.

Donna rolled her eyes with a huff and took the clip from the living room table; twisting and securing her deep ginger hair behind her head. With a frown she placed her newspaper on the table and got up. "Alright; the lamb is already prepped and there's some potatoes soaking in buttermilk and herbs."

The Doctor's brown eyes softened as he regarded his twin sister. Donna stood there in a pair jimjams ready to help him in proving to the parents of his Rose that he was worthy of her affections.

And that not, thirty four was not 'too old' for her.

"I love you Donna, you know that right?"

"I know you do Danny – and I love you too." She said touching his arm. "And I know you love Rose; so don't worry too much alright? Every dad just wants his daughter to be happy and when Pete sees how happy Rose is he's gonna love ya."

His hand came up to tug on the hair behind his ear and he made a worried face briefly. "But-"

"Not buts Spaceman, he'll love ya so turn around and get those carrots chopped!" She made a whirling motion with her finger; the Doctor sighed yet complied.

XOX

It was nine before she got out of bed; ten before she had a shower and by noon she had washed the mugs they had used for tea the night before and called her mum. A certain aura had floated around her all day and she had only one man to thank.

The previous night had been nothing short of amazing; he had made her see stars. She giggled as she thought about it and her cheeks hurt from the smile that was unable to fall from her face. Her mum was going to know _for sure_. Rose did not care one single iota, she had never been happier with her life and it seemed like everything was just a dream. She had entertained the thought once that she was actually in a coma and if that was the reality then she would find this man and never let him go.

In her defense Jack had came over for dinner one night and the four of them had been rebels for the night and smoked a joint.

"Mum's coming at three for dinner Tony are you gonna get out of your jammies soon?"

The small boy turned from his cross legged position if front of the TV where he was playing Rose's Playstation. "But Rosie, I'm in the middle of a level! I don't lose it and have to do it again."

"Pause it for a bit then honey; go have a shower and you can play Skylanders when you're done yeah?" She took a sip of her tea and watched his shoulders slump as he got up. Tony was a good kid and she loved having him around, even though she was sixteen when he was born. It gave her parents time to them. She heard the shower running and got up with her tea cup to go and change herself. She'd picked a pair of black pants and a simple pink shirt; doing her make up quickly before the shower stopped running and she heard Tony get out. As she walked into the kitchen she heard a crash from next door and the Doctors frustrated voice was somewhat muffled by the thick walls.

Donna's however was not.

"Oi the Himalayan and the Norwegian salts look the fucking same so shut up and get the fuck out of my damned kitchen!"

There was a slammed door before the knob on Rose's front door rattled. Her lovely man came in with a face like thunder.

"Well if it isn't an oncoming storm!" She said with a laugh, trying to diffuse his foul mood hastily.

He glared at her for a moment before throwing himself down on one of the kitchen chairs. "She used the wrong salt in the mint sauce now it's going to taste oaky!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not gonna taste oaky alright? Salt is salt after all."

"But it was supposed to have pink Himalayan." He whined and dropped his head on the table. "You're dad's gonna taste it and think his daughter is with a Neanderthal that uses inferior salt."

"My dad can eat my mum's cooking, he will love yours." She lovingly rubbed the back of his neck.

Tony came bowling into the kitchen and straight into the Doctor. "Hey, did you come to play Skylanders? I'll let you be Hex this time I promise."

"Not right now, I've got to help Donna finish dinner." He kissed Rose quickly on the cheek. "Your big sister is amazing Tony – don't ever forget."

She grinned at his retreating form before following her brother to the living room. With her feet up on the couch, Rose cracked open the book she had been neglecting and immersed herself in Dean Koontz' 'Frankenstein'.

XOX

Three o'clock loomed like a heavy cloud over the Doctor; creeping ever closer with every deafening tick of the clock. He was not one to easily ruffle yet meeting Rose's father had made him – for lack of a better word – twitter pated. Glancing at the clock once more he gasped. "Donna it's almost three is the kettle boiled?"

"Yep and the potatoes are almost ready, the meat is cooked and the veggies are near done." She walked over to her brother, pushed him into the nearest chair and placed a beer in his hand. "Now just relax for a few they'll be here soon and you don't wanna come off as jittery."

He threw his head back and slugged down the whole beer in one go; only stopping when he reached the end. He then put the bottle down on the table and let out an enormous burp.

Donna stared slack-jawed for a few seconds before she burst into quite maniacal laughter. "I swear sometimes you're such a kid!"

"What?" The Doctor said eyes wide and a completely innocent look on his face. "It was a tiny one."

"Tiny my arse." She snorted. "Come on, we should head next door they're gonna be here soon."

Donna was right once more for as soon as they had sat down on Rose's couch her parents had shown up. "Hello, nice to see you again Jackie; Pete."

Pete smiled back at Donna (gingers stuck together). "Nice to see you again too Donna, how you been?"

"Oh alright, working like a dog." She replied, giving Jackie a friendly hug. "Hope you guys like lamb coz it's what's for dinner."

"We love a leg now and again don't we Jaqs?" He smiled at his wife before his eyes swiveled to the man he had come to meet. The man whose eyes were wider than dinner plates and looked like he was trapped in the 'fight or flight' response common in stressful situations. "You must be The Doctor."

Said man quickly pulled some composure from within and extended a hand and a charming smile. "Danny Noble, pleasure to meet you."

Pete took the hand offered but did not smile back causing the Doctors one to drop. "Rose tells me you're almost thirty five."

"Dad!" Rose gasped and shot a look at Donna who ushered Jackie toward the door with the mention of a bottle of Pinot Noir at her place. "Be nice."

"I am being nice." Pete's eyes never strayed from the Doctor. "You drink beer Danny?"

"Yes, would you like one? I have some maple infused that I get from Canada." The Doctor's hands were shaking slightly and he reached for Rose's for reassurance.

This was not unnoticed by Pete whose gaze softened slightly upon seeing the Doctor visibly relax some. "Yeah alright, Canadians do make a good beer."

With his free hand the Doctor motioned toward the door. "I live next door on your left, after you."

Pete nodded once and left the flat to head next door.

As soon as Pete left Rose found herself wrapped in her lover's arms. "Sorry about my dad; he's a little intense."

Blowing out a shaky breath, he kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Just promise me that when all this is over we can cuddle up on my bed and watch Toy Story."

Rose's giggle was muffled by his sweater. "Of course. I'll even give you a foot rub, yeah?"

"I love you Rose Tyler, you brilliant girl you."

XOX

Tony had spent most of dinner regaling them with heroic tales of how he; the magnificent Tony, had slain the evil tarantula that had invaded the bathroom that morning and the sword fight he had with the Doctor Friday night. "I won coz he said he was old and out of shape!"

Jackie laughed at the poor man. "How long did the fight last love? This one looks more like Rose never feeds him!"

"Twenty whole minutes mummy!"

Even Rose laughed a little and she was there. The pair had run all over the house causing havoc while she had tried to do some laundry and catch up with her friend Amy on the phone. It had indeed ended with the Doctor collapsing on the floor of the living room gasping for breath while Tony beat his with a foam sword and cackled.

"Thank was a lovely meal, thank you both." Pete said as he placed his cutlery on the plate. Looking around Rose's flat it was clear that this man obviously cared a lot about his little girl. There were pictures here that were also in Rose's place and glancing at the desk in the corner he noticed a picture of the Doctor and Rose smiling with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

Jackie locked eyes with her husband and smiled as he nodded. Yeah, this one had passed by Pete with flying colours and she could see the glow on Rose's face. The Doctor would be a part of the family soon and she knew it.

XOX

The Doctor sunk into his couch as Rose saw her parents off downstairs and sighed, running a hand through his hair. The evening had been a long one, very tense but Rose had made him promises and he fully intended to make sure she came through. Her dad was a nice enough guy – he was just a little gruff with him. Pete had loosened up enormously when he had realized that all the Inspector Spacetime stuff was _his_ and not Donna's. They had talked animatedly for near an hour before Jackie insisted that it was late and Tony was tired.

Rose slipped onto the couch next to him while he had his eyes closed. She pulled a smile to his face while she pulled off his socks. "See that wasn't too bad was it?"

"No it was nice; your dad's a decent bloke." He moved both his feet into her lap and lolled his head back. Donna was already in bed so he began the movie as Rose rubbed his feet. "Your mum's quite nice too. Reminds me of Donna."

Rose looked over to him. "I'm glad you like my family they're very important to me."

His head looked up and Rose could see the love reflected in his eyes. ""You're very important to me Rose, I'd hope that one day they would be my family too."

She gasped sharply, a lump quickly forming in her throat. "What?"

"I love you, so much more every single day." He smiled at her fondly. "You're one of the most important things in the world to me and someday I'm gonna marry you. Until then I hope this will be enough."

Tears spring to her eyes as he pulled a long blue box out from her couch cushions and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a rose gold necklace with large silver key on it. She looked back up to his face and he explained.

"I bought a house in Chelsea and I want you to move in with me."

"Wow, do you think I'm classy enough for Chelsea?"

The Doctor laughed heartily, leaned over and pulled her into him."Nah, we're gonna make it a bit more interesting I think though. So you're gonna then?"

"Daft git of course I am." Rose kissed him and smiled. "Chelsea here we come!"

XOX

**There will undoubtedly be another one, but first I'd like to get the second chapter of my ElevenxRose two shot up.**

**Roxy x**


End file.
